grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Orville
Approval Orville Appearance Orville is a mountain of a man, tall and extremely muscular. Growing up underground has given him pale skin, and a long, unkempt black beard and hair. His back is covered in scars from whips, and his feet are callused. Personality Orville is seeing the world above ground for the first time, and as such is amazed by most things he encounters. While friendly and trusting, Orville is not naïve, just ignorant. He's noble and instinctually protective of those he cares about, and while friendly outside of combat, is a fierce monster to his enemies. Background Info Orville was born in the North Blue, a slave who labored in the local nobility’s mines. The strongest of all the workers, Orville also resented his lot in life, and was frequently punished by the slave-drivers for rebellious outbursts. He would gain technical knowledge from watching the workers who repaired the mine carts and laid the tracks, and eventually tried using this knowledge to escape. Orville was caught in his attempt, and when the slave-drivers raised their whips, he attacked with his pick-hammer, putting three dozen of his captors into critical condition before finally being brought down. Put in chains, Orville was being shipped to a Marine Base, where he was to be executed with his own pick-hammer. However, with his strength, he broke out of confinement while on the ship, retrieved his pick-hammer, and attacked the crew, destroying the ship. Grabbing some Beli and some tools, he made a makeshift raft from the wreckage and drifted to Crickhollow in the East Blue. He now considers himself a pirate, exploring the world as a free man for the first time… Though as news of his escape from the Marines hasn’t reached Headquarters, nobody knows it yet. Character Stats Professions Engineer: Rank 3 Miner’s Comfort: Orville gains +1 dodge/parry on solid ground, and +1 melee and ranged accuracy when weaponizing terrain in his attacks. Fighter: Rank 1 (+1 Melee Accuracy) Not enough ranks for a feat. Combat Techniques: Stalactite Slam: Orville catches his foe with the pick of his weapon, tossing them into the air for one turn. On the second turn, he slams them back into the ground with the hammer. While opponent is in the air, dodge/parry is halved. Pitfall Nail: Orville suddenly picks under his opponent, causing them to fall in a hole in the ground, then swiftly follows up with a blow from the hammer. Invokes Miner’s Comfort. Hammering 1000: Orville uses the pick to create a piece of debris from the surrounding area and the hammer to send it flying at a foe as a ranged attack. Invokes Miner’s Comfort. Miner’s Rage: Orville slams the pick-hammer down on a foe, reducing enemy defense by 2 for one turn, but reducing his dodge/parry by 2 for three turns. Cannot be used again until dodge/parry penalty is waived. Weapon and Armor: Weapon: Miner’s Burden: A pick-hammer the size of a warhammer. +1 Melee Accuracy, +2 Dodge/Parry Combat Stats: